Mon unique amour a jailli de mon unique haine
by chlotzmae
Summary: Harry Potter a été vaincu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors que tout n'est que chaos à Poudlard, une jeune femme apparaît prête à faire face au Lord. Qui est-elle ? Et saura-t-elle faire face au plus puissant des sorciers ?
1. Chapter 1

Tout n'était que chaos. Des cendres tombées telles des flocons en hiver, le feu se propageait réchauffant l'air alentour. Cette chaleur aurait pu nous réconforter à d'autres moments, mais pas maintenant. Car ce confort était troublé par des cris, des hurlements de douleur, de tristesse et de haine. Autour de nous, ce chaos prenait possession des lieux et nous consumait petit à petit. Les larmes coulaient sur les visages de parents aillant perdu un enfant, sur les visages d'un enfant aillant perdu un parent. A ce moment précis, tous savait que plus rien n'allait être comme avant car rien ne pourrait aider ces personnes à surmonter ce qu'elles vivaient. La perte d'un être cher est probablement la plus insurmontable des pertes. La peine de ne plus avoir cette personne à nos côtés, la haine contre ce qui nous la enlevait et la culpabilité de n'avoir rien pu faire pour la protéger. Tous les efforts auraient été vains face à ce fléau qui avait attaqué ce soir-là. Seul un miracle aurait pu les sauver tous. Mais nous le savons bien maintenant, que les miracles n'existent pas.

C'est ce que pensa Zelda à ce moment précis. Seule au milieu des décombres, elle repensa à sa vie avant cette tragédie, avant la perte de ceux qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Et elle se laissa tomber au sol, à genoux au milieu des corps et des cendres. Que pouvait-elle faire pour que tout ceci ne se produise pas ? Pour retrouver ces personnes qu'elle affectionnait tant ?

Elle ne savait que faire, seule la tristesse la maintenait encore en vie.

Elle leva son regard de glace et aperçut l'auteur de ces crimes debout au milieu de la cour, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Il avait gagné, c'était maintenant fini. Ils étaient tous condamnés à vivre dans la peur dès à présent.

Une haine incommensurable s'empara alors de son être et, dans un accès de folie pure, elle se jeta au centre de cette cour. L'homme, si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi, la vit se redresser et foncer droit sur lui. Il s'écarta d'un mouvement souple et la regarda s'écraser à ses pieds.

Bien qu'une brève étincelle de surprise était apparue dans ses yeux, il n'en laissa que le souvenir quand la haine prit sa place. Il ne pouvait croire que quelqu'un osait encore se dresser contre lui. Lui qui avait vaincu le Survivant, lui qui à présent dirigeait le monde des Sorciers. Comment osait-elle l'attaquer ? Et sans baguette qui plus est. Quelle inconsciente ! Personne ne pouvait le vaincre avec une baguette alors sans, c'était impensable !

Il se tourna lentement vers Zelda, la dévisageant plus que l'usage ne le permet, et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction.

« Tu oses te dresser contre moi ? Toi, une simple sorcière ? Tu n'as même plus de baguette à porté de main ! Ricana le Lord. Redresse-toi maintenant, les sang-purs doivent mourir dignement. »

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui fit signe avec sa baguette de se lever. A ce moment précis, une chose se produit. En se redressant, il aperçut son visage et en eut le souffle coupé. Toutes les personnes autour d'eux en furent étonnés, voire choqués, de la réaction de leur Maître. Qui était donc cette jeune femme pour qu'elle perturbe à ce point le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Quant à ce dernier, seul un regard lui avait permis de la reconnaître. Elle était à nouveau devant lui, après tant d'années. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? Et surtout, comment cela se faisait-il qu'en apparence, elle soit si jeune, et en vie ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle se jetait de la tour d'astronomie lors de leur septième année à Poudlard.

 **Impossible** fut le premier mot qui vint au Lord. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il eut un mouvement de recul avant de se ressaisir. Il s'approcha à une vitesse étonnante de la jeune femme, lui empoignant le bras afin de transplaner.  
Il venait de quitter le champ de bataille sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela aurait. Pour une fois, Voldemort ne réfléchissait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il agissait par pur instinct et il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il allait le regretter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans les ténèbres. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Zelda pour comprendre où elle se trouvait. Le manoir. Celui des Jedusor. Elle le connaissait parfaitement pour y être venue plusieurs fois en compagnie de l'homme qui se trouvait actuellement à ses côtés. « L'homme », ou plutôt « Le Monstre ».

Alors qu'elle semblait fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait, lui était fou de rage. De lui émanait une colère telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu jusqu'ici. Elle venait de tout ruiner, de détruire ce qu'il avait mis tant d'années à construire. Tout ça en réapparaissant, tel un fantôme du passé. Que voulait-elle ?

Lui qui la croyait morte depuis longtemps ! Il s'était apparemment fourvoyé durant toutes ces années.

Après quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers l'homme, si elle pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi car son apparence le faisait ressembler plus à un reptile qu'à un homme. Ce qu'elle vit la décontenança légèrement. Ses yeux rouges, son nez inexistant et sa peau pâle comme la mort. Qu'était-il arrivé à cet élève charmant qu'elle avait connu ? Qu'étaient devenus ses yeux verts mystérieux ? Et ses cheveux d'ébène ? Qu'était devenu Tom Jedusor ?

Voldemort, lui, contempla également la jeune femme face à lui. Elle était toujours d'une beauté époustouflante, ce qui le contraria d'avantages. Elle avait ce regard de glace, d'un bleu si froid qu'il faisait peur à quiconque osait la défier du regard. Et ses cheveux tout aussi noirs que ceux qu'il avait par le passé, qui encadraient un visage fin, aristocratique. Elle n'avait pas changé, et cela le laissait perplexe.

« Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il avec une once de menace dans la voix

\- Je suis venue pour toi. Pour t'empêcher de faire une erreur.

\- Quelle erreur ? J'ai gagné, le Survivant a perdu ! Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

\- Non, tu es Tom Jedusor ! Je t'ai connu bien avant ces personnes. Je sais qui tu es, au fond de toi.

\- Tu ne sais rien Zelda. Tu ne peux pas savoir car tu es morte. Je t'ai vu mourir.

\- Je ne le suis pas, la preuve.

\- Tu es morte ! Et comment aurais-tu pu rester telle que tu étais à l'époque de Poudlard ? Tu as l'apparence d'une adolescente.

\- Mon apparence n'est qu'un détail. Je suis là pour toi Tom, pour te sauver.

\- Me sauver de quoi ? Ricana le Lord.

\- De toi-même.»

Le Lord fixa la jeune femme de son visage inexpressif, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire il y a plusieurs années.

Il ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait survécu après toutes ces années. Il avait été présent à son enterrement, présent à sa mort elle-même. Il avait vu la vie quitter les yeux de glaces de Zelda. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire confiance à cette femme qui se faisait passer pour une autre. Mais il savait aussi que, toutes ces années, elle avait toujours été son unique faiblesse. La seule qui voulait l'aider, le protéger, le sauver. La seule qui aurait pu réussir mais la mort était arrivée bien trop tôt pour cette jeune femme. Et bien que tout le monde pensait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pour seule faiblesse son manque d'amour, ce fut bien la seule chose que ces personnes ne connaissaient pas à son propos.

Tom Jedusor n'était pas un être dénué d'amour et c'est ce qui lui avait permis de vaincre le jeune Harry Potter.


End file.
